Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable air cooling system and method and more particularly pertains to providing cooled air for mobile use for a user including in a golf cart safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable air cooling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable air cooling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing cool air to a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable air cooling system and method that provides portable air cooling generally for mobile use including golf carts in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the portable air cooling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing portable air cooling generally for mobile use including golf carts in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable air cooling system and method which can be used for providing cooled air for mobile use for a user including in a golf cart safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.